CC-4477
CC-4477 '''or '''Thire was a Clone Trooper in the Coruscant Guard Corps. Biography CC-4477 was born on Kamino as a clone to the mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. He was put in the Coruscant Guard and was made a Lieutenant and commanded a Company in the Corps. He eventually participated in the Clone Wars against the CIS. During the war, CC-4477 and two Clones from his platoon named Rys and Jek participated in a diplomatic escort to Rugosa as Jedi General Yoda's guard, who was going there to convince Toydarian King Katuunko to join the Republic. During the mission, their frigate was attacked by two CIS Munificent-class star frigates. He, the two other Clones, and Yoda escaped however, and landed on the moon safely. Apparently, Asajj Ventress of the CIS was also there trying to get King Katuunko to join the Separatist Allegiance. Yoda agreed to contest against Ventress so Katuunko would pick a side. If Yoda won against Ventress's troops, then Katuunko would choose him. If Yoda and his troops were killed, then Katuunko would join the Separatists. CC-4477 agreed to split him and his troops up between Yoda, and they then moved in to engage a group of B1 Battle Droids. They managed to destroy them, but then a group of B2 Super Battle Droids came and attacked. CC-4477 was wounded in the skirmish, and he and his troops got pinned down behind a rock. Yoda returned however, and managed to destroy the B2s. They were then attacked by Destroyer Droids, but Yoda used the force to make a cliff crush them. They hid in a cave, and CC-4477 and his troops were about to accept defeat, when Yoda used word of wisdom by telling him to not rush headlong into battle and be patient. When he and his fellow clones contemplated this, a column of Droids and Tanks came. Yoda told them to wait and that he will attack them, and that CC-4477 and his troops will know when to help. Yoda managed to destroy all of the tanks, but was then attacked by Destroyer Droids. CC-4477 saved Yoda though by using his rocket on the cliff face, causing it to crumble and smash the Destroyers. Defeating the Droids on the moon, CC-4477 and his troops rendezvous with Katuunko, just in time to save him from being killed by an angered Ventress, who escaped. He eventually trained as an ARC Trooper, and was promoted to Commander and made commander of the Coruscant Guard. He then helped set up the Homeworld Security Command to defend Coruscant, but CC-4477 felt that it wouldn't stop an invasion. Coruscant was eventually attacked by the Separatist, and CC-4477 teamed his Coruscant Guard with Commander CC-1119's 501st Legion to defend the planet and stop them from invading the Senate District. They did stop them from capturing it, but were unable to stop them from kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine. Around 19 BBY at the end of the Clone Wars, CC-4477 received a transmission to execute Order 66 from Emperor Palpatine. He obeyed, and ordered his troops to attack the Jedi Temple and kill the Jedi. After completing his mission, CC-4477 was ordered by Palpatine to hunt down and kill Jedi Master Yoda, who escaped the purge. He was unsuccessful in finding Yoda, and was then ordered by Palpatine to accompany him to Mustafar and find his apprentice Darth Vader. They found him gravely injured, and transported him to a Medical building on Coruscant to where he was reborn as a cyborg. He served as a personal guard to Palpatine during the early reign of the Galactic Empire, and Thire and his Coruscant Guard were put in the Stormtrooper Corps to guard the Imperial Capital. Category:Clones Category:Coruscant Guard